


A Schnee's Obsession

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Age Difference, Cosplay, F/F, Kidnapping, MILFs, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Somnophilia, Strap-Ons, Yandere, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Weiss couldn't have anticipated the consequences of her letters home to her family, or what response her mother would have to her young team leader, Ruby Rose. Willow isn't used to feeling attracted to someone, nor wanting them so badly, but that's fine. If she simply shows Ruby how much she loves her, Ruby will come to love her back. That's how it works. That's how it always works. And soon, Ruby Rose will be hers.Forever and ever.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Willow Schnee
Comments: 16
Kudos: 139





	A Schnee's Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> GarthTheDdraig

* * *

Willow’s finger stroked lovingly over the photograph laid in her lap. On it stood Weiss and her new team, Team RWBY. It had been included with the latest letter from her daughter, a frosty and terse communication that spoke briefly of what Weiss had been up to but conveyed no familiarity or warmth, no real desire for them to interact other than as some necessary function of being a family. It was something Willow had long since grown used to, that they all had. Her finger roamed over the photo anyway, eyes shining as she imagined touching her cheek.

“Madam Schnee.” Her personal maid stood by the doorway, hand on her chest and eyes tilted low. “The delivery men have arrived. The ones you have been waiting for.”

Finally! Her chair creaked back on the wooden floor as she rose and spared but a moment to wipe herself down, setting the photograph down on the nearby table. She was reluctant to part with it, but it wouldn’t be needed anymore. Not if this was what she thought it was. Hurrying along with her maid in hot pursuit, Willow made her way to the grand staircase of the Schnee family home, not the mansion Jacques purchased with their money, but the smaller home she and her father had lived in, which her bore of a husband let her keep as a holiday home. Or as it was more commonly used, a place from which she could escape him.

The delivery men were a swarthy and unsavoury lot, dirty and grubby with narrow eyes and greedy expressions. Willow hated them immediately, and yet they had done their job. A long brown parcel lay on the floor between them, uneven and dented in places but still mostly whole. It was some five feet long and two tall, wrapped and tied in silver tape.

“Is this it?” she asked quietly.

“Sure is.” The man in the lead made a horrible hacking noise as he laughed. “Not easy to get hold of, but we’re masters in the art. All said and done, it was a little harder than we thought it’d be. I know we agreed on half a million, but-”

“Take one million and be gone,” she told them. The man gaped at her, quickly recovered and bowed in a rare show of respect.

“A – Ah. Thank you, Mrs Schnee. That’s kind of you…”

“Someone see these gentlemen paid and sent on their way. One million. You and you,” she pointed to two maids, too excited to recognise their faces. They came and went so quickly nowadays. “Help me carry this. And be careful! Do not drop it.”

By `help` she’d obviously meant they should do all the work, and they understood that. The two chosen maids knelt and supported the weight of the parcel with one of them on either end, also on either side. They moved along after her, leaving the swarthy men to be paid by her head of staff. Thankfully, they didn’t need to manoeuvre the package up any stairs and instead took it down a corridor and into a nearby guest room.

“This will do for now,” she said hurriedly. “Set it down. Right there. Yes, yes, that’ll do. Now go. I shall call on you if I need you. Make sure those horrid men don’t try stealing anything on their way out.”

Willow waited impatiently for them to go, wringing her hands together and swallowing to thwart the dryness of her mouth. Her pale eyes flickered left and right but her private home was always quiet and only staffed by her most trusted of maids paid well for their service. She was dawdling. Hesitating. It had to be the anticipation making her heart race and legs shake.

Knowing it would only get worse, she fell to her knees beside the package and ripped at the packaging securing it shut, tearing it away with a loud sticky scrape of tape on cardboard. It came off swiftly down the middle and she dug her fingers into the gap between two slats of cardboard, ripping it open with an excited sound that quickly turned to a strangled gasp of purest awe when she finally beheld what lay inside.

It – she – was beautiful.

Pale skin, dark hair tipped with red and draped from head to toe in black and red, the small girl lay curled up slightly on her side in a sea of puffy white marshmallow-like packaging material, the kind used to buffer the most fragile of packaged goods. Ruby Rose was just that, fast asleep with her wrists bound underneath her by thin cloth, her ankles similarly tied shut with her boots nowhere to be seen. Her stocking clad feet and legs were bent at the knee, reaching up to a short skirt with thick red petticoats that dappled over her thighs. The tight corset that clung to her stomach reached up to two cross-shaped pins holding her red cloak in place, face tilted adorably to the right, eyes closed and lips pursed, breath escaping in gentle puffs.

“You’re perfect,” Willow whispered to the girl, daring to run a finger over her cheek and marvel at how soft and warm her skin was. “Just as perfect as I knew you would be.”

Oh how long she’d dreamed of touching her. Of having her. The weekly letters from her daughter had been a thing she’d given the same lack of interest Weiss did with talking to her, but she’d read through them out of a sense of duty. Hearing of her leader, Ruby Rose, brought a smile to her lips even when Weiss’ words had been full of insults and bitterness over not being selected as the leader herself. Over weeks of reading those, she’d come to enjoy hearing of the little rose – her rose, as she’d taken to calling the girl.

And then she’d been sent a picture. Gods, the moment she’d seen it she felt as though she finally understood what love was. Not the selfish, cold thing that existed between her and Jacques, but the passionate and roaring inferno the stories spoke of, the heavenly chorus and the wet palms, the pounding heartbeat and the longing deep inside. It had been the first time she’d ever felt so utterly robbed of thought and breath. Then and there, Willow Schnee had known she was in love. And that she _had_ to have her; that Ruby Rose had to be hers and hers alone.

“It’s fine,” she said to both herself and Ruby. “Weiss doesn’t appreciate you as she should. You’re perfect, aren’t you? Perfect skin, perfect hair.” On a whim, she leaned boldly down into the package, one hand grinding down through the polystyrene as she pressed her nose to Ruby’s hair and inhaled. Impossibly, she smelled of roses, of a fresh flower patch in spring.

Willow almost cried, pressing her face and her lips into the girl’s scalp. How was it possible to feel this way? How was it possible to love this much? Someone’s _hair_ shouldn’t excite her. Someone’s scalp on her lips shouldn’t feel so wonderfully fulfilling. And yet it did. Somehow. There was no understanding it and that was exactly what all the songs, poems and stories said about love, that it was powerful and impossible to grasp. Never before had she believed it as much as she did now.

There was another package in Ruby’s, a small bundle strapped beside her. Willow took it and pulled it open, finding the cloth and clear bottle that had been haphazardly left with her, no doubt what those horrid men used to abduct her.

“Don’t worry, they’re gone now. You’ll never have to deal with such nasty people again.” After a second’s thought she uncorked the bottle and poured some liquid out onto the cloth. “Then again, our first meeting needs to be special. Perfect.”

Gently, she pressed it to Ruby’s mouth, listening to her breathe in and watching her go slack. Removing it after, she wiped Ruby’s chin clean.

“I’ll make it up to you, my love. I’m going to make you the happiest girl on Remnant, but I want your first time seeing me to be… Better than this.” Willow giggled like she hadn’t since she was a little girl. “Look at me! Shaking and on the edge of passing out from all this excitement. I can be mature and beautiful, Ruby, I promise. You’re just making me all giddy and shy!”

Goodness indeed! Willow didn’t think she’d _ever_ felt so out of sorts, and this was from someone who met with, spoke to and entertained some of the most powerful men and women on Remnant. It was both embarrassing and refreshing to be reduced to this giggly mess of a girl again. This is what she’d missed out on marrying Jacques. They always did say you were as young as you dated and Ruby was certainly making her feel like she was fifteen again.

“Graceful. Calm.” Willow took a steadying breath, fanning herself with both hands. “You’ll only scare her coming on this hard. Get a hold of yourself.”

It helped to think like that. The thought of disappointing Ruby was enough to have her coming back down to earth. More than that, it made her realise how Ruby – her love – was still laid out in a packaging container tied up like a prize hog. That wouldn’t do! Willow dug her hands into the foam and under Ruby’s body, lifting her out and into her arms with ease. So light! She’d known Ruby was wonderfully petite, but it was such a thrill to know she could carry her like a bride on her wedding night. The thought alone almost had her falling to her knees, but she managed to stay upright and carry Ruby to the nearby bed, white foam falling from her like fresh snow.

Laying her down flat, she took the cloth on Ruby’s wrists and untied it, laying her arms comfortably beside her and then moving down to her feet. Hopefully, her boots were in the package, but if not then it wouldn’t be a problem. She’d already bought a full wardrobe for Ruby and would be spoiling her rotten. If she wanted, she could have a thousand boots – a pair of every kind ever created. Willow untied the white cloth on her feet and set it aside, resting her hands on Ruby’s small ankles.

 _Ruby’s legs,_ she thought breathlessly. _I’m touching Ruby’s legs._

Her fingers curled around her ankles and her thumbs touched the soles of her feet, just gripping them and feeling Ruby’s warm presence. It had only been her imagination for so long, her fantasies and imagination as she’d longed and longed in silence, telling herself there was no way a woman like her could just _have_ her daughter’s teammate.

Now, everything was different. Now, Ruby was here. Warm, soft and real. Willow’s breath came out in a rush as she pushed her hands higher, rubbing her palms over Ruby’s silky-smooth shins, fingers gliding over her dark stockings but more than able to feel the warm flesh beneath. _She has such toned and defined legs, like a dancer…_ There was no stopping herself going further, curling her hands down to the insides of Ruby’s calves and then up to her knees.

Never in her life had she thought _knees_ could be attractive; they were nothing more than knobbly bits of the human body prone to knocking into things and causing incredible pain. Here and now, she felt like she could have rubbed her face up against Ruby’s and died happy, that there could be no greater joy than to kiss her kneecaps.

Why not…?

The tempting question fluttered in her mind. Her eyes jumped to the door. Who would know? Her, of course, but not Ruby, and she would probably understand anyway. Ruby was so forgiving from what she’d heard from Weiss, so understanding and sweet that she’d never hold it against her. It was unfair to take advantage of her while she was asleep like this, but with how long she’d waited, how long she’d dreamed of this moment, could she really wait?

“Just one kiss. Just one…”

Kneeling down, Willow hunched over Ruby’s body, mattress pressing down under her as she loomed over her love’s thin legs and pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of her knee. It was firm and warm against her, nothing intrinsically special, and yet the rush of desire that spread through her whole body was impossible to ignore, especially when it flooded down to her loins and had her wet in an instant. Willow groaned and pressed down harder still, kissing the inside edge of Ruby’s knee, then her calf, then higher and up until she was kissing her way between Ruby’s thighs with her hands running rampant over her hips.

Just a little more. Ruby wouldn’t mind, surely? Just a kiss under her skirt. Just a chaste peck on her upper thigh. Just a small stroke of the white panties she could see so innocently ahead of her, just a sniff of Ruby’s virgin kitty – and then, while she was there, just a single long lick. It was impossible to tell if the taste was Ruby’s nectar or her cotton underwear, but Willow shook hard, fingers digging into Ruby’s skirt that had been pushed all the way up her stomach as the older woman hunched over her.

 _What am I doing? I said just a kiss and I’m almost going down on her…_ Willow sat up, embarrassment and frustration warring over her face. It was hard to ignore the part of her that wanted to throw caution to the wind and dive back in, especially when Ruby looked so soft and vulnerable beneath her.

“You’re too alluring,” Willow told Ruby primly. “Too perfect. Look at what you’re doing to me, reducing a mature woman like me to such a horny creature.” Ruby’s lips moved in her sleep, smacking together quietly. Willow caught it and blushed red. “A – A kiss…? May I? Is that okay?”

There was no answer of course, but she imagined what it might be and leaned down over her, heart racing as her elbows found the mattress. Her body was so much larger than Ruby’s that she practically smothered her from head to toe. In fact she could have laid over and covered Ruby entirely with a foot or more to go. That was something to be cautious of when they really started to make love. Ruby would have to be on top if she didn’t want to squash her.

 _I can’t believe this is really happening._ Willow stared down at her lover, face to face above her. _All these weeks dreaming and imagining an impossible romance and here we are. It’s finally happening. You have no idea how much I’ve dreamt of this, Ruby._

Possessively, she cupped Ruby’s face with both hands, thumbs on her cheeks and fingers curling into her hair. Her right thumb rubbed over Ruby’s lips, pulling gently to make her open them. Cherry pink lips, white teeth and the faintest hint of a soft and doubtless cheeky little tongue. Willow clenched her eyes shut, fighting for breath as every nerve in her body sang.

“I will make you mine, Ruby. I’m going to make sure you can think of nothing but me.”

Dropping down, she sealed her lips to Ruby’s, moaning into the other girl’s mouth as she pushed Ruby’s lips apart and ran her tongue around the inside, over her lips, teeth and delving deep for her tongue. Willow’s hands moved with minds of their own, gliding down from Ruby’s cheeks to her neck, shoulders and chest. One cupped a small but pert breast and gripped onto it tightly while the other roamed down her taut belly, feeling it through the thin material of her black combat dress.

All the while her mouth ground and moulded against Ruby’s, lips working to push the other girl’s into some semblance of a kiss. Willow moaned again, bodily laying down over her, rubbing her knees up against Ruby’s legs and grinding her crotch onto her thigh.

Right here. Real. Ruby was here and not some fantasy. Willow’s body was on fire and Ruby was the only cure. Her tongue pushed deep into her mouth, lapping over the insides of her lover’s cheeks as she shuddered, and she pushed her wet crotch down into Ruby’s knee and groaned out loudly.

“Mmm. Mmm. Oh Ruby. Mmm! God, I love you!” she gasped between feverish and loud kisses. “How did I ever live without you? Ah. Oh God, I – I think I’m mghhhh!”

Willow’s body jerked as she came. It was easily the most powerful climax of her life and it was from kissing and rubbing up against a sleeping girl. There was no doubt in her mind, let alone her heart.

This was love.

Willow sagged like a puppet with its string cuts. Panting for breath and slumped over her slumbering lover, she managed to fall slightly to the side so she didn’t squash her and was instead laid down next to her, curling into Ruby with her nose and mouth in the crook of her neck. Instinctively, she kissed Ruby’s skin, suckling gently to leave a tiny mark. The thought of people seeing that and _knowing_ Ruby belonged to her was overpowering.

 _I’ll need her to give me one as well,_ she thought. _I want everyone to know that we belong to each other. I’m hers just as she is mine._

That was before the wedding anyway. And there would be a wedding. How could there not? Ruby would look so lovely in a frilly white bridal gown, so shy and small, her blushing bride. And then after on their first wedding night, the long hours spent on their honeymoon and even beyond. Willow’s fingers stroked over Ruby’s cheek as she planned it out, the rest of their lives together. It would be perfect. The most perfect life ever.

But for now, Ruby was asleep, and she shouldn’t be taking advantage of her like that – like this! Forcing herself up, red streaked across her face, she smoothed Ruby’s hair down as best she could and stepped off the bed. Embarrassment didn’t even begin to describe her mood, but she was so giddy and euphoric that it hardly mattered. Ruby was here. Ruby was hers. Everything was going to be perfect – she’d make sure of that. Ruby would have the best of everything, would come to love her just as much as Willow did her, and then they’d spend the rest of their lives together. That was just how it would be, and anyone who disagreed would be dealt with.

Willow clapped her hands loudly and the doors opened. The two maids that came in spared a single glance for Ruby and had to have noticed her tussled state, wild hair and wet lips. They didn’t comment on it.

“Is the room I had especially prepared ready?”

“It is, madam Schnee.”

“Perfect. I want everything to be perfect for her, everything. Take her there and prepare her for bed. My sweet little rose has had such a busy day with those ruffians and will need her beauty sleep, especially if we’re to have our first date tomorrow. And be careful with her! Not a scratch or a bump. She is… special to me. I love her – and she loves me. Or she will…”

Neither of the maids argued. They knew better than to. “It will be done, madam Schnee.”

* * *

Ruby woke up slowly and with no small amount of confusion. Blinking sleep away, she stretched and yawned in a bed that felt unfamiliar but comfortable. The blanket was heavy and pleasantly airy, filled with actual feathers and not the synthetic kind she was used to. The pillows were the same, fluffy without being overly warm and surprisingly loud under her as she rolled onto her side and pushed herself up into a sitting position.

_Where am I…?_

This wasn’t Beacon. The room she found herself in was… odd. The walls were a light shade of pink reaching up to a cream ceiling. It was a large room – giant even, easily ten times the size of her little room back in Patch. The bed was a king or queen size, the floor carpeted a weirdly garish shade of red and the wall covered with pictures of unicorns, roses and other flowers. There was even a huge stack of teddy bears in one corner, and she did mean huge. Some were taller than she was.

 _It’s like someone made the perfect room for a young girl,_ she thought. Or what they might have thought a young girl wanted - unicorns, flowers and pink everywhere. Yang would have hurled. Ruby felt she might as well, though that was more due to the strangely upset tummy she had and the fuzzy feeling between her ears. The last thing she remembered was going to her favourite bakery in town for some cookies. Then, someone bumped into her and the rest was a muddled mess she couldn’t quite recall.

“This doesn’t look like Beacon.” Pushing the sheets down, she yelped. “W – Wait, where are my clothes!?”

Instead of her red and black combat outfit, she’d been put into a nightgown. It was red – thankfully – but it wasn’t the kind of thing she’d have ever worn. It was a material thin and soft and cool, maybe satin or velvet, and it hung from her shoulders by straps so thin a stiff breeze could have snapped them. It hugged her sides and hips and reached down to mid-thigh, far too short for her liking.

It was the kind of thing Weiss wore to bed, and Ruby still had no idea how Weiss had felt comfortable wearing it in front of everyone at initiation.

 _Who put me in these? Why? Where am I?_ Ruby looked around again and noticed a small glass of water on the bedside table. Dad would have had words about accepting things from strangers, but she was already asleep somewhere she didn’t know, so she didn’t think twice about drinking some, after a small sniff to make sure it was okay. Thirst quenched, Ruby sat up.

Okay. Weird waking aside, there was no immediate reason to panic. Obviously, she’d passed out in Vale if her memory blank was any indication and someone must have brought her to their house to recover. They must have put her in the room of a young girl, explaining the décor, and also changed her into a nightgown. The latter was humiliating, especially since she didn’t have a bra on underneath so _someone_ had removed hers but depending on how hurt she’d been it could be called a kind-hearted action. Someone had obviously tried to help her, and she shouldn’t go jumping to conclusions just because she’d have preferred pyjamas.

The door clicked, a lack opening, and Ruby looked to the entranceway in time to see it open and a tall woman enter. Ruby’s first thought was relief. It was a woman who looked old enough to be her mother, which meant she hadn’t been undressed by a guy. Her second thought was that the woman was actually a lot younger than she immediately looked. It had to be the white hair, similar to Weiss’. When she first saw it she assumed old lady, but the woman was actually more around the thirty to forty region.

She was tall, but who wasn’t compared to her? She was also shapely and mature like most older women were, all hips and chest with a gentle sway to her movement as she moved into the room and looked her way. Ruby offered a nervous smile, unsure how this woman would approach having had to drag her off the street.

“Good morning, Ruby.”

Very well, it turned out. The woman’s smile was so wide that Ruby couldn’t help but smile back. There was no trace of annoyance in it, no sign that she wasn’t welcome. If anything, the woman looked positively thrilled to see her up and about. _Not surprised, though,_ she noted. The woman had come in like she knew Ruby was awake. _And she knew my name. Ah, she must have realised I was a huntress and called Beacon. That explains it._

“G – Good morning…”

“Willow.” The woman came over and sat on the side of Ruby’s bed, on the side she was asleep on, and – seemingly without thinking – reached over to cup Ruby’s cheek and stroke it like a mother might. “My name is Willow. I hope you’ll call me that.”

“Um. Okay.” Ruby drew away, hoping it wouldn’t seem offensive. Her sister called her awkward, but she had a feeling even Yang would be a little weirded out at being stroked by a complete stranger. The instinctive action seemed to hurt Miss Willow, immediately making Ruby feel bad. “S – Sorry…”

“It’s fine, Ruby. I admit that was a little forward of me.”

Ugh. Now she’d made the nice woman sad. Ruby swallowed and glanced away. “Where am I?”

“In bed, of course. This is my summer home. Treat it as your own as well. I had this room set aside for you – I’ve never really been sure what girls your age like, but you’re more than welcome to change things if you like.”

“N – No, that’s fine.” She wouldn’t be here long after all. “I really need to get back to Beacon anyway. My team-”

“You’re Weiss’ team leader, yes. I know.”

“You know Weiss…?”

“You haven’t realised? Maybe Weiss never spoke of me.” The woman laughed and tossed her hair behind her. Reaching back with one hand, she collected it and held it out to the side in one fist like a sideways ponytail. Then, she dropped her smile and adopted a frosty, almost critical frown. “Does this help?”

It did! Ruby’s mouth dropped open. “You’re Weiss’ mom!”

“Guilty as charged.” The expression and the ponytail were dropped. “Willow Schnee. And you’re Ruby Rose.” With an impish smile, she touched a finger to Ruby’s nose, acting for all the world like they’d known one another for years. “Weiss has told me _all about you_.”

Erk. That - That probably wasn’t a good thing, was it? “I’m not as bad as Weiss says…”

“I’m sure. Weiss can be so critical at times. It’s her father’s influence. I’m sure you’re the best team leader she could ever ask for.” Willow leaned forward, a hand touching down over Ruby’s on the bed as she smiled at her. “After all, you’re talented enough to be accepted into Beacon a whole two years early.”

Ruby blushed bright red, not just from the praise but how Willow was staring at her. It felt… really, she wasn’t sure what it felt like, but she couldn’t help but look away, embarrassed. “It – It’s not that big a deal…”

“And you faced Roman Torchwick in single combat to save someone, so I know you’re a very brave young woman.” Willow’s thumb rubbed over the back of her hand. “A courageous huntress, just like the heroes in the old stories.” 

No one had ever called her that before and she had no idea where to look or what to say!

“Ah… Um. Anyone would have done it…”

“Anyone?” Willow tilted Ruby’s embarrassed face toward her own. “I don’t think so. You were so brave, Ruby. So brave.” The woman’s thumb rubbed close to her lips. Ruby froze, eyes wide. “And I think you deserve a reward…”

Ruby was about to argue she didn’t when the woman’s lips pressed against her own and all rational thought disappeared. Her eyes widened but that was the only reaction she had, shock locking her in place as a wet and warm tongue probed its way between her lips and rubbed against her own. Her heart thudded in her chest, legs and arms going limp.

Mrs Schnee pushed even harder into her, the hand on her bare shoulder pushing her down onto the soft cushions and the woman herself bringing a knee up onto the bed, flexing it under her. The hand roamed up to her cheek, cupping and stroking it as the lips rubbed and caressed her own, sending her senses into dizzying circles.

Her first kiss. This was her first kiss.

_W – What’s going on? I don’t understand…_

The tongue withdrew and Willow’s lips closed over hers, smooching softly before sliding down to kiss her chin, soft and wet against her skin. She kissed over the arch of her jaw and then over – and Ruby let out a quiet “eep” as lips closed on her neck. It was a tickling and not-unpleasant sensation that had her knees knocking together and her shoulders hunching up. Her squirming didn’t do much to stop the woman, Willow climbing up onto the bed fully and swinging a knee over her, straddling her waist while her tongue came out and dragged up over a hammering pulse.

“M – Mrs Schnee!” she yelped, squirming and writhing beneath her. “W – What are you doing?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Ruby?” the older woman purred. “I’m rewarding you.”

“I – I don’t need a reward!”

“Perhaps not.” The pursed lips smooched her neck right at the bottom and above her breastbone. Ruby gasped, then gasped again as one of the woman’s hands dipped down the top of her nightgown, fingernails dragging teasingly over the flesh of her left boob. “But I think you deserve one for being such a brave and wonderful person. Has my daughter ever told you how admirable it is that you’re in Beacon two years ahead of her…?”

Weiss? Compliment her? “N – No…”

“Has she ever told you how stunningly beautiful you are?”

Blushing and squirming, Ruby tried to push the woman’s head away. Big mistake! It only pushed her down, and Willow went eagerly, trailing kisses down Ruby’s chest until she reached the hem of her gown. The straps were drawn off her shoulders all too easily and Ruby gasped as cold air washed over her bare titties.

The gasp transformed when hot breath and a hotter tongue swirled around her left nipple. It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before! She knew what sex was despite what Yang might have pretended, but she’d never experienced or really understood what it might feel like. In her head she’d thought having her nipples licked might be like being in the shower when warm water ran over them. She’d tried playing with herself once or twice, clumsy masturbation, but while she could find some small pleasure between her legs, tweaking her nipples under warm water just felt awkward.

This was different. Ruby’s body shuddered and went slack, chest depressing as all the air rushed out of her at once. Willow’s tongue ran around her nipple and then pushed down on it, flicking the hardened bud before taking it between her lips and drawing it up.

“Mmmm!” Ruby squeaked, hands clamping over her face to hide the embarrassing sound and her sight of what was happening! She peeked through her fingers regardless, wide eyes watching as Willow looked back up at her, lips sealed around her nipple as she sucked _hard_. Ruby’s mouth opened, a gasp slipping out. “Ah!”

“You like that?” Willow released her to speak, then kissed her way over to the other, which _ached_ for the same attention. “I’m glad you like your reward. If my daughter can’t see how beautiful you are then she’s clearly blind. You’re gorgeous, Ruby. Perfection.”

“That’s…” Nice? Kind of her to say? Polite? _Why_ was Weiss’ mom licking and sucking on her nipples!? This wasn’t something Yang had ever prepared her for! “Mrs Schnee-”

“Call me Willow.”

“Willow. I… I don’t think you should be doing this.” Finding some small strength, she rolled over and pulled her chest away. It didn’t stop Willow kissing the back of her shoulder, or Ruby blushing at it. “I’m thankful for the kind words, I am, but t – this isn’t right. What would Weiss say? Aren’t you married!? A – And I’m fifteen!”

“Love transcends age, Ruby.”

“L – Love!?”

“Oops.” Willow smiled and blushed herself. “I didn’t mean to throw that out so quickly. No point hiding it now. I brought you here so I could finally meet you, Ruby, because Weiss’ sporadic letters weren’t enough, and I just _had_ to tell you how I felt.”

Something about that clicked in her head. “You brought me…?”

“Not personally. Those brutish men collected you from Vale and brought you here to Atlas, but I did pay them for the service.”

Atlas? She was in Atlas!? That was on the other side of Remnant! How was she in another Kingdom? And what men? _Have – Have I been kidnapped…?_ Ruby bunched her legs up and kicked back up the bed, suddenly noticing the hungry look in the older woman’s eyes.

“Oh dear. I’m coming on too strong, aren’t I? This isn’t how I intended to do it, I just couldn’t resist the urge to kiss those lovely lips of yours. I’m not normally so scatter-brained.”

“Y – You had me kidnapped…?”

“I had you _brought here_ , Ruby. I wanted to meet you. To tell you how I feel.” Her hands reached out to caress Ruby’s shin. “To hold you.” Her tongue came out to lick her lips. “To have you.”

“Have me? I’m not a possession!”

“Of course not. You’re my love, my darling, my new girlfriend.”

“G – Girlfriend!?”

“And I’ll make you the happiest woman on Remnant.” Willow continued, completely missing Ruby’s horrified expression. “I’ll dress you up, bathe you, cook for you, hold you, love you, leave you begging for more. Oh, you’ll be so happy, Ruby. We both will.”

Weiss’ mom was insane.

Weiss’ mom had gone nuts. This – This wasn’t normal! Ruby bunched further up the bed, eyes flicking around and suddenly taking in the piles of teddies and tall wardrobes with new eyes. They weren’t for some little girl; they were for her!

This wasn’t a bedroom. It was a prison.

Ruby activated her Semblance and bolted. She blurred out from under Willow’s arms in a spray of rose petals, leaping off the bed, ignoring the woman’s startled cry and landing on the carpet. Her legs powered her along, nightgown flapping behind her as she made a run for it. Bursting through the now open door, she crashed into the second room and lunged for the next door, only to scream internally as she found it locked. Yang would have kicked her way through, but Yang had always been the big and strong one. Ruby couldn’t even fight without her weapon. She gave it a try anyway, only for her bare foot to smack off the wood and send her tumbling back. She stumbled, landing on her knees and crawling away while panting for breath. Standing up, she looked for another exit – a window or anything - only to pause as she finally took in the second room. As she did, the blood drained from her face, heart pounding and mouth opening and closing.

The walls were covered in photographs. _Covered in them._ Photos of her with her team, of her in lessons, of her with Yang in Vale, of her sleeping, of her in a dust shop, of her eating food, of her laughing, of her scowling at Weiss, of her on her scroll - even of her in the shower! Ruby backed away from that one, the steamy mist of one of Beacon’s changing rooms barely hiding her round bottom visible on the photo.

Her foot bumped into something and she tripped over, sprawling atop what she first thought was a person but quickly realised was a doll. Its skin was a similar shade to her own, as was its hair, eyes, clothes.

A doll of her. A perfect mimicry of her, human sized and dressed in clothing bought from the same place she got her own. Ruby stared into a face moulded to be identical to her own, before she shrieked and kicked it away, backing up across the floor surrounded by pictures of herself. This was unreal. This couldn’t be happening.

Her hand touched a sheet of paper and she looked down. On it, she was on all fours, naked, stretched out masturbating, even pushing a dildo into herself. Ruby’s face flamed. She’d _never_ done anything like that! Especially so provocatively for a camera! It took her a second to notice the tiny differences. These weren’t photos of her, but photos of people who had expertly dressed themselves to look like her, even going so far as to dye their hair and wear silver contact lenses, all so they could look like her and pose for pornographic images.

Ruby was so stunned that she couldn’t react in time to stop Willow’s arms wrapping around her shoulders from behind.

“Do you like it…? It’s an expression of my love for you. I’ve been watching you for so long, watching and loving you. Paying people for pictures. They were innocent at first, I promise, but I couldn’t control myself.” Her lips nuzzled into Ruby’s neck, tongue lapping over her skin and making her shiver. “You’re just so beautiful, Ruby. So perfect. You make my heart race.”

“W – Willow,” she yelped. “W – Why? What?”

“Because you’re the one I love, and the one I’ve decided to spend the rest of my life with.”

It was all too much. Trapped and with every nerve in her body going wild, Ruby blurted out. “What about what _I_ want!?”

“You…?” The question appeared to surprise Willow. Only for a second, however. “Why, you’ll love me as well. I’ll make you the happiest woman on Remnant. We’ll do everything together, experience everything. You’ll want for nothing. Anything you could ever want, I’ll provide.” Her hands drifted lower, one over Ruby’s left breast, where Willow moulded it under the thin material of her gown. “You’ll love me, Ruby.”

“B – But I don’t…”

“Of course you don’t; you don’t know me. Not as I know you. It took me time to fall in love with you, time reading about you in Weiss’ letters and learning about who you are. It’ll obviously be the same for you.” Willow explained it as though it were obvious, as if it was never in doubt and all made sense in her head. “You’ll get to know me as well and I know you’ll love me just as much as I do you. I’ll give you _plenty of chances_ to learn about me. Don’t worry.”

Didn’t she hear what she was saying? This was crazy! Ruby struggled and squirmed but couldn’t escape the grip of the woman nipping and licking at her neck. Without a weapon, all her speed was useless.

“No!” she shouted. “I won’t love you. I won’t!”

* * *

It was painful to hear Ruby say that. So very painful. Understandable, however. Ruby barely knew her, she’d only met her today, so it would take time for her feelings to be returned. Everything she’d read about making someone fall in love with you – and she’d been reading a lot about it lately – told her that the best way to win someone over was to spend time with them and make them enjoy it, because if someone enjoyed being around you they were more likely to want to be around you more.

With that in mind, Willow clapped her hands and summoned her maids. They came in through the door immediately, three in total and without any alarm or surprise for Ruby or her state of undress. No, the surprise was on Ruby’s side for seeing that all three proudly wore the new uniform of Willow’s summer home, a black combat skirt with a red cape over dark stockings and combat boots.

 _It’s a little embarrassing to have her see that, but it should let her know just how much I’ve been longing for her._ Enough to have all her staff dress just like Ruby did. Hopefully, she wouldn’t ask if Willow had ever touched or made love with any of them.

Her maids knew what to do without needing to be told. They’d planned for this moment after all. Two came and knelt on either side of Ruby, taking her shoulders from Willow’s hands and laying her down flat. Ruby struggled but they had the benefit of weight and a more dominant position, forcing her down until all she could do was kick her lovely little feet helplessly. The third waited to the side, a silver dining tray in hand.

“I have brought a selection, madam.”

“Thank you, Clarisse.” Willow stood and wiped her hair back, inspecting the three strap-ons arrayed across the silver metal. “Hmm. Which to use?”

“If I may make a suggestion, madam,” Clarisse said. “The smaller?”

That was probably for the best. Ruby was small and, if her research was correct, this would be her first time. Her first time with a man _or_ a woman. Willow shuddered at the thought. Ruby would be tight, tight and unclaimed. Therefore it wouldn’t do to hurt her with someone large and unwieldy. The smallest of the phalluses was only some six inches and quite average in girth with ridged bumps up and down its shaft to better please the recipient. Willow touched it and held her arms out, letting Clarisse place the tray down, take the selected toy and unbutton Willow’s trousers, pulling them down and exposing her freshly shaved mound.

She’d hoped she and Ruby might eat each other out, but that was unrealistic. Ruby wasn’t the kind of girl to go all out with someone she’d just met, that was just one of the many reasons she loved her. Instead, it would be up to her to show Ruby just how pleasurable being with her could be. Willow waited impatiently for the strap-on to be secured and tied in place, the leather straps connected around her waist and one under and between her thighs, a small bumped and vibrating attachment pushing into her own sex.

“What is that!?” Ruby shouted from her position on the floor. Her gown had ridden up from her frantic kicking, exposing her creamy legs and lovely hips.

“This is how I’ll prove to you that my love is real.”

“N – No. No, you can’t!”

“I can, Ruby, and I shall.” Kneeling down, she leaned over, taking Ruby’s legs and pulling them around her hips. Clarisse took them by the ankle and held Ruby in place, locking her feet behind Willow with her kneeling between Ruby’s thighs. “I know it must be frightening but don’t worry, you’ll love this. I know you will. And once you realise just how happy I can make you, you’ll not want to struggle.” Cupping her love’s cheek, she leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her lips. “I guarantee it.”

Willow’s hands roamed up Ruby’s body, pushing the nightgown up to her neck and revealing her delectable little titties. Smaller than her own and yet somehow more beautiful for it, perky and perfectly formed with harsh pink nubs that demanded attention. Licking her lips, she leaned down and brought one into her mouth, sucking eagerly and tasting the pitter-patter of Ruby’s heartbeat. It was almost racing as fast as her own!

“Please no!” Ruby begged. “I – I’ll do anything. Y – You want to kiss? I’ll kiss! I – I’ll wear the dresses. I’ll do whatever you want!”

Poor Ruby was so nervous! Then again, she’d been much the same her first time with Jacques. She would be far gentler than he ever was! Nodding to the two maids on either side of Ruby, she raised her lover’s hips and positioned her tip at the entrance, then spat into her hand and rubbed it over the phallus, handily lubricating it for an easier entry. Delaying would only make it harder on Ruby, the last thing she wanted, so Willow wasted no time lining up, licking her lips and pushing herself slowly forward.

If only this cock could be her own – a real one – then it would be so much better. Even so, and despite that there was no feeling from it, she felt her entire body light on fire, nerves tingling and eyes fluttering shut at the mere knowledge of what she was doing. This was Ruby’s first time, her first time ever, and it belonged to her!

If she had her way there would be so many more firsts for the both of them.

“Ruby…” she gasped, somehow lacking in breath as though it were _her_ Ruby was squeezing down on. It might not have been real flesh and blood strapped to her waist, but it felt like it all the same. Panting in unison with her lover, she lurched forward, leaning over her and fighting for air. “I’m going in, Ruby. I’m finally doing it, finally making love to you, making you _mine_! Ahhh~”

There was no hymen and no blood, Willow was relieved for that because the last thing she wanted was for any of this to hurt. In fact she nodded to the two maids holding Ruby down. One of them reached behind her with one hand and brought forth a vibrating wand, switching it on and holding it down right atop Willow’s fake penis and flush up against Ruby’s clit. Ruby bucked at the sudden stimulation, eyes and mouth spreading as wide as they could.

It was cheating a little, but it would all work to make this feel better for her young lover. That was all that mattered. As long as Ruby loved this, she would come to love her. In time. Willow could be patient. As long as it took, as many lovemaking sessions as were needed. Gripping Ruby’s pert bottom and lifting her hips up, she thrust herself into her sweet lover, moaning in concert with her as the strap-on delved deep.

Dragging it out was a fresh wonder. The way Ruby’s tight lips clung to the synthetic material was a sight to behold, as was the ragged and stammering groan she released. There was as much discomfort as pleasure there, but there _was_ pleasure. Willow caught and held onto it, heart singing as she slid back until she was almost out, and then _thrust_ back in. Ruby’s body bucked, her lovely titties bouncing as her back arched. Clarisse kept her feet behind Willow, even going so far as to bend and push Ruby’s legs until her heels were locked behind her waist.

The assistance allowed Willow to focus on what really mattered, thrusting in and out, controlling her breathing and fighting the orgasm threatening to come roaring out even though she was barely being stimulated at all! It was the way Ruby looked, the face it was her, the smell of her, the feel of her skin and the warmth of her pillow-like thighs tightly wrapped about her own. The thought that she was inside her, fake penis or not, and that Ruby was so wonderfully exposed.

 _I’m going to cum,_ she thought. _Ruby is the one being fucked and having a vibrator on her clit, yet I’m the one about to lose myself. A woman twice her age. No. Hold on, Willow. You need to show her how an experienced woman makes love!_

Recklessly, it turned out. Willow threw her head back and continued to pound away, loving the wet sound Ruby’s pussy made as her natural juices added to the lubrication and let the phallus slip back and forth with graceful ease. Her thumbs rubbed over Ruby’s hips, stroking her pelvis and dragging Ruby into her. Thrust, thrust, thrust, the wet noise continued, broken by gasps, mewls and the constant buzz of the vibrator one of the maids continued to push into Ruby’s sensitive clit.

It was all too much for the poor girl. Ruby had been tossing and shaking her head, begging her to stop, but it was obvious to Willow and to the maids that her body loved what was happening. The shaking and the shivering, the clenching and tightening of muscles. It reached a crescendo with a shriek, Ruby’s entire body arching up and her eyes and mouth snapping open, lips connected by thin trails of saliva. 

“Ahhhhh!”

It hit Willow in the gut. The second Ruby came, she did as well – as if their bodies and souls were connected as one. Ruby, her Ruby, experiencing her first orgasm thanks to her. Willow’s pussy clamped down on the vibrating nub in her own, strap-on sliding as deep as it could as her body collapsed over and pinned Ruby down.

The maids let go, both of Ruby’s shoulders and her legs. Willow’s body alone was enough to keep her pinned down against the soft carpet, and she wouldn’t have had it any other way. Hands on Ruby’s cheeks, pelvis between her legs and their noses touching, face to face, eye to eye, mouth crashing down onto Ruby’s, swallowing that beautiful scream of pure lust. Devouring it whole. Her tongue pushed into and swirled around Ruby’s, collecting the spit and swallowing it greedily, licking over her tongue and pushing deeper still, tasting every secret corner of her as she ground her fake cock deeper and deeper, rolling her hips and just _imagining_ her cum bursting out inside her.

It was so powerful a moment that she whited out, lost in a haze of pleasure and warmth as she pinned her lover down and slowly pushed deeper into her from both ends. When Willow did eventually come out of it, it was to find Ruby passed out, eyes having rolled back and head falling to the carpet, mouth open and panting, cheeks flushed and an adorable trail of drool running down her chin. Willow licked it up gently, cleaning her jaw before kissing those soft little lips once more.

“I – hah – I suppose this level of stimulation is too much for her. Hah…” she said between pants. Leaning back, she allowed Clarisse to wipe her brow with a wet cloth, then looked down to where her strap-on still lay within her lover. Its surface was slick with Ruby’s juices and she couldn’t help but run a finger up the side to collect some and then sample it. “Mmm.” Sweet and salty, as lovely as Ruby herself was. “Delicious.”

“Was it everything you expected, madam Schnee?” Clarisse asked.

“Everything and more. The paid actors can hardly compare, Clarisse. The feel of her skin, the taste and touch…” Willow ran a hand over Ruby’s chest, stroking around her erect nipples. Her own tingled, longing to be touched. It would have been so wonderful to have Ruby suckle on them and that would surely come.

Once Ruby loved her back.

There was so much they could do, so much she planned for them to do. Loving baths together, massages, oral, vaginal, anal – she could even invest in a sex toy that could squirt in Ruby to simulate her ejaculation, perhaps even have some sperm crafted based on her own genetics, or just subtly taken from Whitley.

It might even be possible to impregnant Ruby and watch her grow fat with their child. The fantasies kept coming until she was struggling to breathe, and yet for the first time she didn’t push them away. They were all possible now, all things she _could_ and _would_ do, because Ruby was here. Hers. Shaking with lust, she gently drew the strap-on out of Ruby’s wet pussy, watching it gape for a moment before slowly closing to a thin pink slit dappled with cum. Removing it from her waist, Willow brought it up to her mouth and licked the sides of it clean, closing her eyes and taking it into her mouth to savour Ruby’s first time under her hand.

“Would you like us to put the lady to bed?” Clarisse asked.

“Not yet.” Willow tossed the strap-on aside. Pushing her knees back, she lowered herself down between Ruby’s legs, eyes shining with lust and locked on her dripping pussy. Willow used her thumbs to spread it and licked her lips. “I’ve waited so long for this moment. I think I’ll enjoy her a little longer.”

The maids watched in silence, kneeling beside and around the passed-out girl as Willow’s mouth finally closed on her lovely pussy, slurping and licking loudly. Ruby’s body lay slack, face flushed red and twitching occasionally, no doubt lost in wonderful dreams of her new lover. Lost to the pleasure and the rapture of being with her.


End file.
